DuskClan's revenge
by warriorcatsluv104
Summary: Ivystar had a strong clan. She led strong and proud, but every now and then an unfaithful cat would step into the ranks of the clan… Even when they promised they would stay loyal to the clan until their death. They stay until Ivystar most needs them, then they desert her. Duskclan is fighting to keep their warriors, and Ivystar is fighting to keep her sanity...
1. Allegiances

**DuskClan's revenge**

**ALLEGIANCES**

DuskClan

Leader: Ivystar- Grey, beige, and soot colored she - cat

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Deputy: Blueeyes- Black she – cat with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat: Rainfur- Brown and grey flecked she – cat

Medicine cat apprentice: Greenpaw

**WARRIORS **

**(TOMS AND SHE – CATS WITHOUT KITS)**

Icebreeze- Light grey she – cat with white patches

Apprentice: Eclipsepaw

Firetalon- Orange tom

Owlfang- Reddish she – cat with black splotches

Maplestreak- Brown she – cat with beige streaks

Crowstep- Grey she – cat

Aspenfeather- Brown spotted she - cat

Ashstorm- Black/ grey tom

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Ravenpelt- Soot grey tom

Mistycreek- Silver she – cat with white stripes

Stormpelt- White streaked grey she - cat

Foxflare- Orange – yellow she – cat

Shadowfang- Black tom, brother of Redfang and Goldenfur

Redfang- Reddish brown she – cat

Goldenfur- Yellow she – cat

Mudfur- Light brown tom with grey eyes

Spottedheart- Dusky calico she - cat with one green eye and one blue eye

**QUEENS**

**(SHE – CATS NURSING OR EXPECTING KITS)**

Nightfeather- Blue/gray she – cat; mother of Amberkit, Ashkit, Mousekit, Dawnkit, and Swirlkit

Ebonywhisker- Beautiful white patched silver she – cat; mother of Swiftkit and Greykit

**APPRENTICES**

**(MORE THAN SIX MOONS OLD, IN TRAINING TO BECOME WARRIORS)**

Honeypaw- Light orange she – cat

Greenpaw- Brown she – cat

Darkpaw- Black tom with grey splotches

Eclipsepaw- Grey she – cat with white streaks

**ELDERS**

Icefall- Light grey almost white she - cat; virtually blind and deaf

Rabbitear- Small brown tom

FireClan

Leader: Dawnstar – Beige she - cat

Deputy: Stormfall- Grey tom

Medicine Cat: Aspenfur- Brown tabby she – cat

**WARRIORS**

**(TOMS AND SHE – CATS WITHOUT KITS)**

Swiftheart- Pure white she – cat with grey eyes

Icedrop – Grey tabby she – cat with amber eyes

Palmheart- Blue gray tom

Voletail- Brown tom

Vinestone- Tortiseshell she – cat

Sagetail- long haired white tom with a blue/grey tip of tail

Iceear- White tom

Ravenfeather- Black tom with white chest

**QUEENS**

**(SHE – CATS EXPECTING OR NURSING KITS)**

Meadowbreeze- White patched brown she – cat; expecting Palmheart's kits

PebbleClan

Leader: Shadestar- Black tom

Deputy: Boulderheart- Soot grey tom

Medicine Cat- Nettlecloud- Oddly colored brownish red tom with white and dark grey patches

**WARRIORS**

**(TOMS AND SHE – CATS WITHOUT KITS)**

Crescentclaw- White tom with long, curved claws

Briarfall- Pretty beige she – cat

Rippletail- Grey she – cat with white streaks and light blue eyes

Blazeeyes- Brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

Blacktail- Black tom; has a white splotch on the tip of his tail

Leafcloud- Light brown she – cat with white chest and tail

Snowypelt- Small white she – cat with light grey streaks along her flanks

Tigertail- Light brown tom with darker brown stripes

**ELDERS**

Blueflower- Pretty blue/grey she – cat with white marking on flank, in the faint shape of a flower

DawnClan

Leader: Lilystar- Black she – cat

Deputy- Darkfur- Dark striped tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat- Poppyheart- Pale ginger she – cat

Medicine cat apprentice: Frostfang

**WARRIORS**

Bluestreak- Brown she – cat with blue/grey stripes

Sandthroat- White tom with ginger neck and chest

Cleartip- White tom with grey tip of tail

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Floodpelt- Black tom

Frozenfur- Silver she – cat

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Watertail- Blue/grey she – cat with silver tail and flecked with grey spots

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Owlblur- Grey tom

Brightfang- Orange molted she – cat

**APPRENTICES**

**(MORE THAN SIX MOONS OLD, IN TRAINING TO BECOME WARRIORS)**

Hawkpaw- Calico tom with long claws and a long tail

Flowerpaw- White she – cat with blue/grey chest and tail

Shadowpaw- Black tom

**ELDERS**

Jaywing- White she - cat


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

She had just received an omen from StarClan. It frightened her, and she knew that she needed to tell Silverstar immediately. Blinking sleep from her mind, the medicine cat hoisted herself up from the bank of the sacred Moonpool. She awoke her apprentice, and uttered a

"Get up, we're leaving,"

Robinwing yawned and stood up to face her mentor. She nodded, ready to leave. The red she – cat knew that they were the last medicine cats to depart. Her mentor seemed antsy to get back to camp…maybe she had received a troubling omen. Maybe. Frankly, Robinwing didn't want to know. She followed the trembling medicine cat back to the fern overhang that stood entrance to their camp.

"Get to your nest, Robinwing," the calico she – cat meowed. Robinwing dipped her head and padded into the medicine den to her nest.

The medicine cat meowed a greeting through the lichen at the entrance of the leader's den. Silverstar mewed a response, "Come in."

"Silverstar, I don't understand what it meant. I have no idea what StarClan was trying to tell me, but it was urgent. Something horrible is coming, a dark time for Duskclan," The medicine cat meowed fearfully.

"Whatever it was, they were warning us. We need to prepare. Many cats will suffer greatly. It could destroy the clan! DuskClan would be driven out of the forest like SkyClan, forced to exile. It's not worth it."

The leader gazed at her medicine cat. "I do not fear what lies ahead. I only worry of the present. I am on my last life, and if I travel to StarClan before that dark cloud ascends over us, it will not be of my concern. The future leader will ponder over that. I'm sorry, Cherrystream. If I somehow survive to see it, I will do something. Right now, though, it is not of my concern. You are dismissed."

Cherrystream nodded grimly.

"Yes, Silverstar."

The red calico she – cat slowly pushed past the lichen that hung over the entrance to her leader's den.

"Come speak to me soon, Cherrystream," Silverstar meowed.

Cherrystream padded toward her den, the quiet sound of her leader's breathing fading. Ducking under the low rock overhang standing guard against her den, Cherrystream crept amongst the nest of her apprentice, and stole past her shelves of herbs.

She sifted through her herbs for safety, to make sure all were there. The calico medicine cat realized she was missing thyme. Looking below the makeshift shelf, she spotted a clutter of thyme resting on the forest floor. She craned her neck, too tired to crouch, and grasped the herb in her jaws. She then carefully placed it on the correct shelf.

Sighing, she strode towards her mossy bed. When she reached her nest, she stepped in and kneaded the center to fluff it up. Yawning, she circled a few times then curled up to sleep. Robinwing's rhythmic breathing soothed her tense muscles, and she finally gave in to the lulling darkness. The last thing she heard before she slipped into the icy clutches of rest was an owl hooting overhead.


	3. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

The patrol was out hunting in Sarepia, and Ivystar was tracking a rabbit she had scented earlier. A rabbit would be great for the clan, if the leader could catch it. She finally spotted it cleaning itself amongst some ferns. Grinning slightly, Ivystar crouched and crept forward on silent paws. She had gotten about two fox-lengths away from the rabbit, and she could feel the itching for a kill bubbling up inside of her. She gathered her haunches, ready to spring when-

_Snap._

Darkpaw trotted up next to her and chirped a greeting.

"Hi Ivystar!"

The rabbit bounded off, faster than Ivystar had ever seen a rabbit run. Turning around to face her apprentice, she sighed in exasperation.

"Darkpaw- couldn't you see that I was in the _middle of a hunt?" _ The beige leader meowed, twitching with annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare it off…" Darkpaw murmured, hanging his head apologetically.

Ivystar sighed again and mewed, "It's okay. We'll…Find other rabbits."

The she – cat then padded off to find something else, brushing pelts with Darkpaw as she left.

"Try to find something."

Ivystar had been strolling around, trying to catch scent of anything. Ever since the dying Fireclan had raided their territory of prey, there had been nothing to eat for moons now. With so many members in the clan, the fresh – kill pile was emptying quickly. Finally, she caught a strong scent of something that made her whiskers tingle… deer. A herd of three or four. If they could take down just one, it would feed all the elders, kits, and queens. Maybe even some of the warriors as well. She spotted another member of her patrol searching for a scent. It was Spottedheart, one of her most respected warriors. Ivystar hissed just loud enough to make Spottedheart turn around and look at her. The dusky calico warrior padded over to Ivystar.

"I smell deer. I need help taking a few down. Go get back up."

Spottedheart nodded and sprinted off toward camp. She returned moments later with Ashstorm, Icebreeze, and Stormpelt.

"Ashstorm and Icebreeze, try to take down one deer. Stormpelt and I will try for another. Spottedheart, do you mind attempting to take one down on your own?" Ivystar meowed, gazing at Spottedheart hopefully.

"I don't mind…" The calico she – cat mewed quietly, with the slightest tremble. She blinked, her eyes sparkling radiantly with rays of sun. She had the prettiest eyes. One was a shade of turquoise blue, the other lime green. The green eye had flecks of yellow, like… a half ripe lemon. Either way, they were beautiful.

"Split up." Ivystar demanded, and the cats split three ways.

The deer came into sight a couple fox – lengths ahead. Ivystar looked to Stormpelt to make sure she was ready. The broad warrior nodded, and her haunches tensed. Ivystar gathered her haunches as well, and got ready to spring. She turned to her left and peered at the other warriors, and seeing they were ready as well, sprang.

It was hoof against claw and fang, and the screams of the deer could be heard all the way from camp. Crimson arced over the cats and splattered on their coats. The deer sprinted, clearing a fox length with each leap. The cats were swift, though, and broke into a formation with Ivystar running in front of the deer, and Icebreeze, Ashstorm, Stormpelt, and Spottedheart covering ground on either side of the group. The warriors pressed in, forcing the deer closer together. Soon the deer were tripping over each other's hooves, and it slowed them gradually wore them down until they were at no more than a slow trot. The patrol leaped onto deer, Spottedheart on one, Ashstorm and Icebreeze on another, and Ivystar and Stormpelt on the last. Ivystar bit down hard on the deer's ear and tore it, sending more blood flowing down the course fur. She shifted onto its back, placing her legs squarely on its spine and shoulders and digging her claws in. She rocked side to side, trying to make the deer lose its balance. Stormpelt had a hold on its throat and was slowly but surely weighing it down. Adrenaline pumping, Ivystar tore her claws over its back, sending more blood gushing down the deer's flanks and dripping onto Stormpelt's lashing tail. The deer started to spasm, jerking and lurching suddenly. Its knees buckled, and it collapsed on the ground. It was breathing heavily, each breath obviously painful. Ivystar wanted to put it out of its misery. She thought back to when she was an apprentice, and when Thistlefall had killed a deer by sinking his fangs into the life vein under the jaw. Ivystar did just this, and the deer took one last shaky breath and faded from the world. The leader rested her chin on its cheek, and said a silent prayer to StarClan. This would feed the clan well. She scanned the clearing and identified Spottedheart wrestling with her deer.

"Stay here," Ivystar hissed, and bounded off to her warrior.

"Need any help?" The beige cat called, and Spottedheart turned to look at her leader.

"YES, PLEASE!" She yowled. Ivystar sprinted over and leaped onto the deer's back. She sank her fangs into the back of its throat and threw herself off it, now only hanging by its neck. Spottedheart was weaving in between the deer's legs, trying to trip it.

Ivystar kicked at the deer's chest repeatedly, trying to jerk downwards with her neck at the same time. Spottedheart was effectively tripping the deer. It stumbled a few times… always regaining its balance, though. The beige leader pushed off of the deer. She leaped up, grabbing its throat again. She swung up onto its back and sank her teeth deep into the deer's throat. Spottedheart finally tripped up the deer. It finally crumpled in a heap. Ivystar did the same as she had with the first deer. Its eyes slowly faded, and fluttered shut. The leader whispered a quiet prayer to StarClan.

"Great job, Spottedheart," Ivystar mewed, panting heavily.

"Thanks," Spottedheart beamed at her leader.

"I wonder how Ashstorm and Icebreeze are doing…?"

"I dunno. Isn't it only fair to find out?" The calico warrior meowed.

Ivystar nodded, and padded across the forest, scanning the area as she went. After trotting through the forest for several minutes, she finally spotted her warriors wrestling with the huge deer. Ashstorm was biting down furiously on the deer's throat, while Icebreeze was helplessly pinned underneath it. Ivystar quickened her pace and soon reached her members. She braced her back against the large animal, and pushed backwards, rolling the deer off of Icebreeze. The white warrior heaved herself up. Ashstorm was still struggling to kill the animal, his flanks heaving as he desperately tried to find the right spot. The neck was so thick, a cat's mouth was much too small to locate the vein, let alone the windpipe or the bone. Spottedheart leaped up next to Ashstorm and pummeled the deer with her hind legs. Its back started to pour blood, wetting the ground underneath. The deer's eyes began to roll in its head from loss of blood. Spottedheart continued to rake her claws over the animal's spine, sending more and more crimson liquid spilling to the forest floor. Finally, the deer's eyes flickered close. Ivystar dipped her head to it, and said another thankful prayer to her ancestors.

"T- Thank you…" Ashstorm wheezed, his flanks still throbbing.

"Don't mention it," Spottedheart said with a slight smile.

"How about we get these to camp, huh?"

The other warriors nodded in agreement and turned to raise the deer. Hoisting it on to their shoulders, Ashstorm and Spottedheart padded to camp. Icebreeze, Stormpelt, and Ivystar trotted off to retrieve the other deer. Ivystar reached the deer she and Stormpelt had killed, and took it in her jaws. She flicked her tail, signaling for Stormpelt and Icebreeze to go get the last deer. The nodded and bounded off. The leader staggered to camp, swaying under the sheer weight of the huge animal. She reached camp, and realized that Icebreeze, Stormpelt, Ashstorm, and Spottedheart were waiting for her. Loud cheers arose from the clearing. The clan would eat well tonight.


End file.
